


Udawanie

by karen0



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Canon Divergence, Enemies to Lovers, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Mutual Pining, udawany związek, w fiku jest piesek
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 08:27:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9713336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karen0/pseuds/karen0
Summary: Barry wchodzący i proszący by byli przyjaciółmi przez pięć minut, stało się dla niego tak zwyczajne, że Julian automatycznie odpowiadał za każdym razem „Tak, Allen” nawet przed zadanym pytaniem.— Mógłbyś udawać mojego chłopaka? — zapytał Barry.— Tak, Allen.Czekaj.Julian spojrzał na niego szybciej niż kiedykolwiek w życiu.— O co mnie przed chwilą poprosiłeś?Barry wyglądał na zawstydzonego, że musi powtórzyć.— Czy. Mógłbyś. Udawać. Mojego. Chłopaka?— Czemu kiedykolwiek mógłbym chcieć to zrobić?





	

**Author's Note:**

 Fakt dotyczący Juliana Alberta był taki, że zawsze był jeden krok przed Barry’m Allenem. Pod względem ich pracy, Julian był zawsze bardziej efektywny, gdy chodziło o doprowadzanie rzeczy do końca. Jego umysł przechodził przez wiele etapów i możliwości w dziedzinie badań. Jeśli wybrał coś co nie działało, szukał innego rozwiązania, które tym razem przyniosłoby odpowiedni efekt. Julian był uparty i zawsze doprowadzał wszystko do końca.

Barry Allen także był uparty, lecz nie w ten sam sposób co Julian. Barry Allen miał umysł zawsze skupiony na jednej rzeczy i jeśli coś szło źle, starał się znaleźć sposób by jego pomysł w końcu zadziałał. Według Juliana takie działanie tylko opóźniało ich pracę.

Ich współpraca w tym momencie się waliła, gdyż kończyło się na tym, że Julian musiał odwalać całą robotę za Barry’ego. Blondyn mógłby nawet policzyć na dłoni jednej ręki ile razy pomysły Barry’ego w rzeczywistości zadziałały, jeśli chodziło o pracę nad ich sprawą.

Ich współpraca zawsze się waliła, a Julian był o jeden krok przed Barry’m.

W ich prywatnych stosunkach Julian sądził, że żaden _krok_ nie został jeszcze nawet wykonany. Ich osobowości kolidowały ze sobą, a to sprawiało, że życie Juliana przemieniło się przez to w piekło. W dodatku ta tajemnicza atmosfera otaczająca Barry’ego – nikt nie jest nigdy tak miły. Facet okradł _go_ i upiekło mu się, tylko dlatego, że zrobił szczenięce oczy w stronę detektywa Westa. Julian i Barry nie mogli siebie znieść, lecz obaj byli dorośli, więc robili wszystko by ich wzajemna niechęć do siebie, nie przeszkadzała im w pracy.

Z czasem zaczęło się wydawać jakby Barry wyznaczył sobie misję by prowadzić z nim konwersację. Julian nie wiedział jak to się stało, ale zaczęło się wtedy, gdy Barry poprosił go po raz pierwszy by udawali przyjaciół. Wydawało się, że to nigdy się nie skończy. To było _bardzo_ konkretne pytanie, dlatego blondyn nie spławił drugiego mężczyzny.

Rozwikłanie zagadki jaką jest Barry Allen było niesamowicie trudne, zwłaszcza, gdy nie dostawało się, żadnych odpowiedzi, a jedynie pytania takie jak „Jeśli zamierzałbym zrobić coś _naprawdę_ – zamknij się – naprawdę głupiego w jaki sposób byś mnie powstrzymał?”  i wiele innych, które sprawiały, że Albert zaczynał się zastanawiać, jakiego rodzaju przyjaciółmi są. Nie dlatego, że się obawiał. Po prostu Caitlin i Cisco nie złościli się, gdy Barry robił głupie rzeczy. Byli na to po prostu zbyt mądrzy.

Zadawanie mu dziwnych pytań przez Barry’ego z czasem stało się normą. To było trochę szalone by spróbować i pracować z nim kiedy prosił o pomoc. Barry wchodzący i proszący by byli przyjaciółmi przez pięć minut, stało się dla niego tak zwyczajne, że Julian automatycznie odpowiadał za każdym razem „Tak, Allen” nawet przed zadanym pytaniem.

— Mógłbyś udawać mojego chłopaka? — zapytał Barry.

— Tak, Allen.

 _Czekaj_.

Julian spojrzał na niego szybciej niż kiedykolwiek w życiu.

— O co mnie przed chwilą poprosiłeś?

Barry wyglądał na _zawstydzonego_ , że musi powtórzyć.

— Czy. Mógłbyś. Udawać. Mojego. Chłopaka?

— _Czemu_ kiedykolwiek mógłbym chcieć _to_ zrobić? — zapytał z przerażeniem Julian.

Allen splótł razem dłonie.

— W dobrej sprawie.

— Którą jest?

— Mój przyjaciel Hartley urządza duże przyjęcie w związku z jego najnowszym wynalazkiem, który dotyczy poprawy słuchu.

Julian mrugnął, nadal oczekując wyjaśnienia, gdzie on miałby się w tej całej historii wpasować.

— On jest gejem i miał wielką kłótnię z rodzicami o to. Ale nie jestem pewien czy się pogodzili — Barry zmarszczył brwi — To nie jest jedna z tych rzeczy, z którą wyskakuje się w normalnej konwersacji. A chciałbym go po prostu jakoś wesprzeć.

— Poprzez zabranie mnie jako swojej osoby towarzyszącej? Szczerze mówiąc Allen, nadal nie widzę w tym sensu.

Barry przewrócił oczami.

— Słuchaj, chodzi mi o to, że chcę pokazać jego rodzicom, że bycie gejem jest normalne. Chcę po prostu by zobaczyli, że to nie jest dziwne. Hartley jest super gościem. Nie chcę by jego rodzice przestali doceniać jego sukcesy, przez coś takiego jak jego orientacja seksualna.

Julian uniósł z podziwu brwi. Chłopak miał rację, zwłaszcza, że nie miał w tym żadnych złych zamiarów. Zastanawiając się nad tym, jedyne, co blondyn będzie musiał zrobić to przeboleć towarzystwo Barry’ego Allena i udawać, że jest w nim zakochany. Ten pomysł sam w sobie wystarczył, by spowodować u niego mdłości, _lecz_  jeśli jest coś czym gardził jeszcze bardziej niż Barry’m to homofobia.

Albert na pewno będzie tego żałował.

— Okej — odparł pokonany — Jeśli spróbujesz mnie obściskiwać, to połamię ci nogi.

Barry westchnął z ulgą.

— Dzięki Julian.

— Kiedy odbędzie się ta impreza?

— W tą sobotę. Musimy być tam na szóstą. Odebrać cię?

— No cóż, nie zamierzam tam iść na pieszo.

Barry przewrócił oczami.

— Nieważne. Ubierz sie ładnie.

Julian spojrzał się na niego beznamiętnie.

— Albo… nie. Mam na myśli… Ubierz się, ale… wybierz cokolwiek chcesz.

Julian nadal spoglądał na Barry’ego zirytowany.

— Ja… ja chyba już pójdę.

— Do zobaczenia w sobotę.

* * *

 

Wybiła siedemnasta trzydzieści, gdy Julian usłyszał pukanie do drzwi. Czuł się niepewnie, jeśli miałby być szczery. Nie za bardzo przejmował się opinią Barry’ego, lecz obawiał się co inni mogą powiedzieć. Czy brunet wspomniał o tym, że przyjdzie z osobą towarzyszącą? I czy jego przyjaciele w ogóle _wiedzą_ o Julianie?

Otworzył niepewnie drzwi i zobaczył Barry’ego wyglądającego na jeszcze bardziej zdenerwowanego, niż on sam się czuł. Barry był łatwy do rozszyfrowania, jego twarz wyraża o wiele więcej niż chciałby pozwolić na to chłopak. Nigdy nie zwrócił uwagi na to, że Barry może czuć zdenerwowanie, lecz gdy teraz o tym pomyślał I zdał sobie sprawę, że oboje czują to samo , trochę go pocieszało.

Barry był ubrany w garnitur, który bardzo mu pasował. Wyglądał dobrze. Jeśli Julian zasłoniłby mu twarz, to wyglądałby nawet jeszcze lepiej.

— Hej. Jesteś… o mój _Boże,_ czy to twój pies?

Uwaga Juliana skierowała się w stronę małego białego pieska, który podskakiwał wesoło koło jego nogi. Blondyn zaśmiał się lekko i kucnął koło zwierzaka.

— To jest Jett. Jett, to jest Allen. Nie musisz go zapamiętywać, on nie jest ważny.

Pies szczeknął w odpowiedzi i coś w środku Juliana mówiło mu, że w tej chwili Barry przewracał oczami, gotowy westchnąć głośno.

— Jak taki słodki psiak wytrzymuje z tak irytującą osobowością jak twoja?

— Jakoś sprawiliśmy, że to działa — odparł Julian, podnosząc szczeniaka, który radośnie zaczął lizać go po twarzy. Zaniósł go do salonu i odetchnął próbując przygotować się emocjonalnie do powrotu do Barry’ego.

— Gotowy? — spytał Barry.

— Mam pytanie — wyglądał na zmieszanego i zirytowanego — Musimy ustalić granice, Allen. — wyjaśnił Julian. Nadal nie mógł uwierzyć, że nie zrobili tego wcześniej — Jakim rodzajem pary będziemy?

— _Normalną?_ Najchętniej taką, która się nie nienawidzi.

— Nie, ty idioto. Czy zamierzamy być obrzydliwie dotykalscy, czy po prostu będziemy blisko siebie? Czy będziemy mówić do siebie tak jak teraz, czy wymyślimy sobie jakieś irytująco słodkie przezwiska?

— Bez przezwisk — Barry zdecydował natychmiast — Będziemy trzymać się blisko siebie i będziemy udawać niesamowicie zakochanych.

— Bez dotykania?

— Musimy siebie dotykać. Czy… — Barry nagle zaczął wyglądać na niesamowicie zakłopotanego — Czy całowanie jest porządku?

Julian od razu zrozumiał dlaczego Barry wyglądał na zakłopotanego. Przez parę okropnych sekund blondyn nic nie odpowiadał.

— Tak.

\- Ale bez wielkiego obściskiwania.

— Tylko zwykłe pocałunki. Kto się obściskuje publicznie?

— Słuszna uwaga. W takim razie jesteśmy gotowi?

— Przypuszczam, że tak.

— W takim razie chodźmy.

Julian wziął głęboki wdech — Robimy to w słusznej sprawie.

— Tak, w słusznej sprawie.

* * *

 

Kiedy weszli ramię Barry’ego wślizgnęło się na talię Juliana by przyciągnąć go bliżej siebie. Mógł wyczuć napięcie w jego mięśniach, Julian sam również był zdenerwowany, głównie tym, że nigdy nie byli tak blisko siebie. Nie wiedział jak się z tym czuć, gdyż tak naprawdę nie był zirytowany, ale przez tą bliskość uświadomił sobie wiele spraw. Na przykład to, że Barry był wyższy od niego. Jego oczy były na wysokości jego szczęki.

Fakt, że Barry musiał spojrzeć w dół by zerknąć na niego, sprawiło, że czuł się bardzo świadomy różnicy ich wzrostu. Julian nie był _niski_. Po prostu Barry był wyższy od niego.

Szli razem przez tłum, kiedy _w końcu_ ktoś ich zagadnął.

— Barry! — usłyszeli głos Cisco i po chwili zobaczyli jak podchodzi do nich wraz z Caitlin. — I… Julian?

Julian starał się uśmiechnąć przyjaźnie.

— Witam.

— Cześć wam — przywitał się Barry, jakby nic dziwnego nie było w tym, że przyszedł z kimś. Julian musiał przyznać, że zaimponowało mu zachowanie bruneta. — Gdzie jest Hartley?

— Za kulisami, szykuje się — odparła Caitlin, a jej wzrok skupił się na ramieniu Barry’ego wciąż spoczywającego na talii Juliana — Nie chce zabrzmieć niegrzecznie, ale co Julian tu robi?

­­— ­Jestem jego osobą towarzyszącą — odpowiedział Julian stwierdzając, że musi być lepszy w ich grze. Barry _nie może_ panować nad sobą lepiej niż on.

Mina Cisco była bezcenna. Chłopak spojrzał najpierw na Barry’ego, potem na Juliana, a na końcu na Caitlin.

— Co przegapiłem?

— Co masz na myśli? – spytał Barry, a Julian próbował powstrzymać śmiech. Czy on naprawdę zamierza udawać, że nie wie o co chodzi?

 — Kiedy wasza dwójka zaczęła się umawiać? — sprecyzowała Caitlin, wiedząc o co dokładnie chciał zapytać Cisco.

Juliana przeszedł zimny dreszcz, po czym podniósł wzrok ( on _nie był_ wcale niski) spoglądając na Barry’ego, który spojrzał na niego.

Barry miał śliczne oczy. Widział je wcześniej, ale nigdy nie zwrócił na nie większej uwagi.

Barry odkaszlnął i spojrzał na przyjaciół.

— Od dwóch tygodni. Postanowiliśmy dać temu szansę.

Julian zaczął obawiać się, że zaczną zadawać więcej pytań. Barry był idiotą prosząc go o udawanie swojego chłopaka, a on był idiotą godząc się na to.

Czemu brunet nie poprosił Cisco? Jeszcze lepszym pytaniem byłoby, dlaczego nie powiedział Cisco i Caitlin prawdy? Przecież byli przyjaciółmi.

Barry i Julian nimi nie byli. Blondyn nie widział powodu by ich okłamywać.

Lesz ku jego zaskoczeniu Cisco z promiennym uśmiechem krzyknął.

— W końcu!

_Co do cholery?!_

Na twarzy Caitlin również zagościł uśmieszek.

_Co. Do. CHOLERY?!_

Barry ścisnął jego ramię trochę za mocno, a Julian nadepnął na jego stopę z irytacją.

— Zastanawialiśmy się kiedy to się wydarzy — Caitlin uśmiechnęła się jeszcze szerzej, jakby pomysł, że naprawdę zostali parą był prawdziwy. Julian darzył ją szacunkiem, lecz może ona i Cisco postradali rozum.

— Napięcie seksualne pomiędzy waszą dwójką zawsze było silne — odparł Cisco.

Nie, _nie było._ Nie było pomiędzy nimi żadnego _napięcia seksualnego._ Julian zawsze kiedy miał do czynienia z Barrym był sfrustrowany, ale nie w ten sposób, jaki oni sugerowali.

— Cieszymy się, że w końcu jesteście razem — Caitlin objęła ich lekko, a Julian niezręcznie odwzajemnił uścisk — Pójdziemy sprawdzić co u Hartley’a. Do zobaczenia!

Zniknęli tak szybko jak się pojawili, tak samo jak obejmujące go ramię Barry’ego. Julian odwrócił się w jego stronę.

— Dlaczego ich okłamałeś? — zapytał Julian.

— Dlaczego nadepnąłeś mi na stopę?

— Jeśli nie ściskałbyś tam mocno mojego ramienia, nie zrobiłbym tego.

Barry westchnął zirytowany.

— Czemu ich okłamałeś?

— Musimy _trenować,_ Julian. Teraz wracaj do bycia moim chłopakiem, impreza zaraz się zacznie.

Zrzędząc Julian wrócił na swoje miejsce pod ramieniem Barryego. Mógł zaprzeczać, lecz dawno nie czuł się tak komfortowo będąc z kimś tak blisko. Barry był jak mini grzejniczek, w dodatku pachniał… miło.

Blondyn unikał jego oczu, patrząc cały czas przed siebie.

Hartley wraz ze swoimi rodzicami wyszli na scenę. Cisco i Caitlin znów do nich podeszli, zdążając przed rozpoczęciem przemowy.

 — Jesteśmy bardzo dumni z Hartley’a — zaczął mężczyzna — Nasz syn zaszedł naprawdę daleko.

Barry i Julian wymienili spojrzenia. Rodzice Hartleya nie brzmieli jakby mieli z nim jakiekolwiek kłopoty. Kiedy przemowa się skończyła mężczyźni podeszli do starszej pary, która uśmiechnęła się na ich widok.

— Witam. Jestem Barry Allen, jeden z przyjaciół Hartley’a — przedstawił się i uścisnął ich dłonie — To mój chłopak, Julian.

Julian również przywitał się z lekkim uśmiechem. Blondyn był zaskoczony tym jak łatwo Barry wchodził w rolę i przedstawiał go jako swojego chłopaka. Był naprawdę dobrym aktorem.

Caitlin i Cisco po chwili dołączyli do nich i razem słuchali jak Hartley opowiada o swoim nowym wynalazku, oraz jak polepszyć różnego rodzaju aparaty słuchowe, sprawiając by były prostsze, ale lepsze.

Julian polubił go, jego pasję do swojej pracy oraz to, że jego rodzice naprawdę go kochali.

Pociągnął rękaw Barry’ego dając znać by się do niego pochylił.

— Jego rodzice wyglądają jakby nie mieli z nim jakichkolwiek problemów.

Barry uśmiechnął się promiennie.

— Tak, cieszę się, że wszystko się ułożyło.

Brzmiał tak czuło, że Julian nawet nie chciał zaczynać kłótni, na temat tego, iż ich działanie było totalnie bez sensu. Westchnął i oparł się o ramię Barry’ego, by zachować pozory.

Hartley podszedł do nich od razu, gdy skończył rozmawiać z różnymi inwestorami.

— Cześć Barry! — przywitał się — Kim jest twój towarzysz?

— To mój chłopak, Julian — odparł. Nerwy bruneta zdawały się powrócić, gdyż automatycznie spiął ramiona i przestąpił z jednej nogi na drugą — Julian, to jest Hartley.

— Miło mi cię poznać — Julian uścisnął jego dłoń i spostrzegł szeroki uśmiech na twarzy bruneta.

— Brytyjczyk — stwierdził Hartley — Barry, nie mówiłeś, że masz słabość do Brytyjczyków.

— To przez akcent — Barry tylko wzruszył ramionami. Julian zmarszczył brwi i spojrzał na swojego towarzysza. Barry niezliczoną ilość razy drwił z jego akcentu. I z pewnością go _nie lubił_. — Dodaje mu niesamowitego uroku.

Julian wzdrygnął się. Pewnie będzie martwy zanim ten wieczór się skończy.

Nim którykolwiek z nich zdążył coś jeszcze dodać rodzice Hartleya podeszli, uścisnęli go z nienacka i pogrążyli się w cichej rozmowie. Julian pociągnął Barryego za rękaw i powiedział, że lepiej będzie jak zostawią rodzinę w spokoju.

Gdy odeszli zaczęli rozglądać się za Cisco i Caitlin oraz za czymś do picia. Julian sięgnął po kieliszek wina. W końcu coś co pomoże przetrwać mu tą piekielną noc. Barry wziął jeden kieliszek dla siebie i po chwili obaj znów zaczęli szukać przyjaciół bruneta.

— Wszystko w porządku? Nie czujesz się niezręcznie?

 Julian zaczął rozmyślać o owym wieczorze. Nie powiedziałby, że czuje się niezręcznie, już prędzej zirytowany. Lecz nie miał energii by mówić o tym Barry’mu wiec zaprzeczył lekko głową.

— Ok. Dobrze. Obiecuję, że jak ta noc się skończy powiem Caitlin i Cisco, że to wszystko było tylko udawane.

— W końcu powiedziałeś dziś coś mądrego Allen.

Barry wyglądał jakby chciał mu dać w twarz. Julian odpowiedział uśmiechem.

— Chodźmy znaleźć twoich przyjaciół.

 Po tym wieczorze Julian myślał, że nigdy więcej się to nie powtórzy.

Powiedział sobie, że to normalne, że teraz toleruje Barry’ego trochę bardziej. W końcu nie był, aż tak irytujący na tamtej imprezie, co Julian z bólem serca musiał przyznać. Barry Allen? Nie irytujący? Co to za alternatywna rzeczywistość, w której się obudził?

* * *

 

Tydzień po przyjęciu Barry zrujnował balans pomiędzy nimi jaki osiągnęli.

— Pamiętasz kiedy udawałeś mojego chłopaka?

Julian spojrzał się na niego znad mikroskopu z politowaniem.

— Tak Allen, pamiętam.

— Potrzebuję byś udawał go jeszcze raz.

— Co?

\- Zostaliśmy zaproszeni przez Joe na obiad rodzinny. Haha. Super, świetnie, że się zgadzasz.

— Co? Allen, co do cholery?

Barry westchnął.

— Pamiętasz jak powiedziałem, że przyznam się Cisco i Caitlin, że tak naprawdę nie jesteśmy parą? — Julian wpatrywał się w niego z irytacją w oczach, domyślając się co brunet zaraz oznajmi. — Więc… Miałem im to właśnie powiedzieć, ale zapytali się mnie „Jak tam sytuacja z Julianem?” i akurat wtedy Joe z Iris weszli do pokoju. Wyglądali na tak szczęśliwych, że zostaliśmy parą i po prostu nie miałem serca by wyjawić im prawdę. Zaprosili nas na kolację w ten piątek. Joe gotuje. Okej, na razie, pa!

— Allen.

Głęboki oddech.

Barry cały czas stał w miejscu i po raz pierwszy odkąd się znali nie wyglądał na tak pewnego siebie jak zazwyczaj. W tym momencie wyglądał na _zmartwionego._ Jeśli jego oczy nie byłyby tak piękne, to powiedziałby parę rzeczy, a tak to tylko przewrócił zirytowany oczami.

— Do cholery, Allen — warknął Julian — Nie chcę już udawać twojego chłopaka. Jeden raz mi w zupełności wystarczył.

— Słuchaj, mi się też to nie uśmiecha. Gardzę tym tak samo jak ty. —westchnął Barry. Wyglądało to tak jakby każde słowo wysysało z niego całą energię. — Tylko ta jedna noc. Potem im powiem, że zerwaliśmy.

Julian przyjrzał się mu. Czemu to musiało przytrafić się akurat jemu? Wszystko czego pragnął to po prostu wieść spokojne życie, ale oczywiście Barry Allen _musiał_ się pojawić i wszystko zniszczyć.

— Nienawidzę cię.

— To uczucie jest odwzajemnione.

— O której godzinie zaczyna się kolacja?

Barry wyglądał na wstrząśniętego tym, że postanowił się zgodzić.

— Na serio?

— Nie karz mi już żałować tej decyzji. O której godzinie?

— Dwudziesta. Będzie super! Kuchnia Joe jest totalnie niesamowita.

Nastała niezręczna cisza, po której Julian spodziewał się, że Barry ulotni się. Lecz po półtora roku znajomości powinien wiedzieć lepiej.

— Hej, ostatnia rzecz.

Julian wyglądał jakby miał tego dość, co skłoniło Barry'ego do kontynuowania.

— Powinniśmy wymyśleć jakąś historyjkę o tym jak to się zaczęło i znać jakieś podstawowe fakty o sobie, w razie jakby zadawali jakieś pytania.

Julian spojrzał na zegar. Była osiemnasta i wiedział, że jego wieczór był już i tak zrujnowany, więc czemu nie zrujnować go jeszcze bardziej?

— Moje mieszkanie. Masz 30 minut na pytania. Wyjdziesz i nie odezwiesz się do mnie do piątku.

— Boże, jak możesz robić jakiś dobry uczynek będąc przy tym takim dupkiem?

— Sekret. I ty też jesteś dupkiem.

Julian zebrał swoje rzeczy i ruszył w stronę wyjścia. Barry po cichu podążył za nim. 

Gdy w końcu dotarli do jego domu Julian przekonał się, że Jett naprawdę pokochał Barry’ego, gdyż pierwsze co brunet zrobił po wejściu to przytulenie zwierzaka, który z radości lizał jego twarz i merdał ogonem jak szalony.

— Biedny pies — powiedział Julian — Nie wie jaki naprawdę jesteś.

— Nie obchodzi mnie co masz do powiedzenia Julian — odparł z śmiechem Barry — On mnie kocha i tyle.

Julian wywrócił oczami. Przez parę sekund przyglądał się Barry’emu, który trzymał psa na rękach i dziecinnym głosem pytał się go „Kto jest dobrym chłopcem?” To było takie surrealistyczne, lecz na swój sposób urocze. Ale tylko trochę _urocze._

Miał ochotę dać sobie w twarz za takie myśli.

Zostawiając Barry’ego, który nadal bawił się z psem poszedł do swojego pokoju przebrać się.

— Masz 30 minut na pytania, Allen — oznajmił Julian i pomyślał, że by przetrwać tą noc potrzebuje wina.

— Ale zanim zaczniemy, chcesz coś do picia?

— Oh wow, więc jednak potrafisz być miły.

— Posiadam maniery.

— Będziemy pić herbatę?

— Tylko dlatego, że jestem Brytyjczykiem? Ha. Stereotypy. Zabawne. — Julian rozmasował sobie skronie. Przez Barry’ego Allena niedługo pewnie osiwieje.

— Potrzebuję alkoholu by poradzić sobie z tobą. Mam wino.

— Spoko, może być wino.

Po tych słowach blondyn skierował się w stronę kuchni.

— Masz 30 minut, Allen. Zaczynaj.

— Okej. Pierwsze pytanie: jaki jest twój dom w Hogwarcie?

Julian znieruchomiał z butelką w dłoni.

O boże, ma do czynienia z nerdem.

To będzie bardzo długie pół godziny.

* * *

 

 Może to przez wino, ale żaden z mężczyzn nie zauważył gdy minęło umówione pół godziny, a kiedy Julian zorientował się nie miał ochoty by wypraszać Barry’ego. Zabawnym było prowokowanie go i wzbudzanie w nim gniewu, ich wzajemna niechęć do siebie była prawdziwa, lecz… Barry był całkiem zabawny i całkiem miło się z nim rozmawiało i przekomarzało. Jeśli zignorowałby uczucie tajemniczości, które Barry roztacza wokół siebie, przez które nie mógł mu w pełni zaufać… gdyby nie ta jedna rzecz, to mogli by nawet zostać przyjaciółmi.

To dziwne, że Barry przez całą ich konwersację uśmiechał się, lecz jeszcze dziwniejsze było to, że Julian również to robił.

— Nie wiedziałem, że potrafisz się uśmiechać — zagadnął Barry.

— Nie wiedziałem, że potrafisz być miły —  zripostował Julian.

\- Czemu mnie nie lubisz?

— Nie lubię tych, którym nie ufam.

— A jak można zdobyć zaufanie Juliana Alberta?

Jett zdecydował się w tym momencie wskoczyć na Barry'ego, próbując ponownie polizać jego twarz. Barry zachichotał i leniwym ruchem próbował odgonić od siebie psa, lecz po paru chwilach poddał się i usadził go wygodnie na swoich kolanach.

— Zabawianie mojego psa to krok pierwszy.

— Ten pies jest za dobry na ciebie, Julian. Oddaj mi go i zyskam twoje zaufanie poprzez niego.

Julian pokręcił głową.

— Jett jest przywiązany do mnie emocjonalnie. Ty jesteś tylko ładną twarzą I wkrótce się tobą znudzi.

— Ładną twarzą, co?

Julian milczał przez chwilę.

 — Nie bądź taki zarozumiały Allen. Nadal ci nie ufam. — odparł Julian — Wszystko ci uchodzi płazem. Znikasz z pracy kiedy chcesz i pojawiasz się tylko, gdy jesteś potrzebny. _Kradniesz_ moje sprawy i nikt się tym nie przejmuje. Wystarczy, że zrobisz te swoje szczenięce oczy w stronę detektywa Westa. Coś tu nie gra, wiesz o tym? — wziął kolejny łyk ze swojej szklanki. — Nie podoba mi się to.

— A ja cały czas myślałem, że to tylko bezpodstawna nienawiść.

 To wywołało u niego gorzki śmiech.

— Powiedz w takim razie za co _ty_  mnie nienawidzisz?

— Więc… Jesteś dupkiem. To głównie przez to. Nigdy nic co zrobię lub powiem cię nie zadowala i to mnie denerwuje. Mam dosłownie trzy miłe wspomnienia z tobą, wliczając to.

— Oh. Więc to również nie jest bezpodstawna nienawiść.

— Yhym — w tym momencie zaczął dzwonić telefon Barry’ego, a na wyświetlaczu pokazał się numer _STAR Labs_ — To prawdopodobnie Caitlin i Cisco. Muszę lecieć.

Przez umysł Juliana przebiegła myśl by powiedzieć „Nie idź” lecz wiedział, że to przez wino, które wypił. Jett przytulił się do nogi Barry’ego jakby on również próbował powstrzymać go od wyjścia. Barry _rzeczywiście_ wyglądał jakby serce mu się łapało, gdy mijał psa.

— To widzimy się w piątek — odparł Barry otwierając drzwi.

— Widzimy się jutro, ty gamoniu. Pracujemy przecież razem.

— Oh racja. Dobranoc. Nienawidzę cię.

— Też cię nienawidzę. Śpij dobrze.

* * *

 

Piątek nadszedł dość szybko.

Julian był już gotowy, gdy Barry wpadł po niego do laboratorium. Wyglądał na o wiele bardziej zestresowanego, niż na przyjęciu u Hartley’a. Stanął obok jego biurka niepewnie i podrapał się po karku. Robił to zawsze gdy się denerwował. Nie by Julian się tym przejął.

Szczerze mówiąc nie miał czasu na zdenerwowanie Barry’ego. Sam był wystarczająco zdenerwowany. Szanował detektywa Westa, lecz mimo wszystko zgodził się uczestniczyć w kłamstwie i to dla faceta, za którym nie przepadał, właśnie przez to, że nie mówił prawdy.

Julian podszedł do Barry’ego, stuknął go w ramię i skierował się w stronę wyjścia.

Barry po chwili podążył za nim.

* * *

 

Iris West powitała ich z otwartymi ramionami, kiedy w końcu dotarli na miejsce.  Przytuliła obu mężczyzn, a Julian z niepewnością odwzajemnił uścisk. Czy wszyscy w tej rodzinie tak przyjemnie pachnieli?

— Miło cię znów widzieć Julian — powiedziała biorąc od nich płaszcze i wieszając je na pobliskim wieszaki —Dużo o tobie słyszałam.

Barry stojący za nią potrząsnął głową dając do zrozumienia, że nigdy o nim jej nie wspominał.

— Ja o tobie również — w porównaniu do Iris, Julian nie kłamał, ponieważ Barry gadał jak najęty o swojej rodzinie. — Masz piękny dom.

— Dziękuję! Chodźcie, przygotowaliśmy dziś spaghetti —Iris spojrzała na Juliana — Lubisz je, prawda?

— Oczywiście.

Iris uśmiechnęła się i przepraszając ich skierowała się w stronę kuchni. Barry podszedł bliżej do drugiego mężczyzny.

— Jesteś gotowy?

Julian wzruszył ramionami.

— Co mogłoby pójść źle?

Twarz Barry’ego zdradzała, że wiele rzeczy mogło pójść nie po ich myśli. Lecz nic nie powiedział, tylko objął Juliana i skierował ich do stołu.

Detektyw West obserwował go, gdy siadał obok Barry’ego. Iris i jej brat Wally wyglądali na całkiem zadowolonych, że tu był, lecz detektyw niekoniecznie.

— Cieszę się z waszego powodu — zaczął Joe — Lecz nie rozumiem jak to się zaczęło. 

— Więc.. Barry zaproponował wspólne wyjście, żebyśmy mogli oczyścić napięcie jakie panowało między nami w pracy —Julian spojrzał na Barry’ego i uśmiechnął się swoim najlepszym uśmiechem. — Zadziałało całkiem nieźle.

Barry przytaknął i przysunął się całując go w policzek. Julian za wszystkich sił starał się nie wyglądać na zaskoczonego.

  _Cholera jasna._ Jego usta były całkiem miękkie. Julian nie miałby nic przeciwko, gdyby brunet znów go pocałował.

Detektyw West wyglądał na całkiem przekonanego po ich małym przedstawieniu.

— Cóż, to dobrze, że w końcu zaczęliście się ze sobą dogadywać — zaśmiał się — tylko zachowujcie się profesjonalnie w pracy.

Barry i Julian zaśmiali się, lecz po chwili blondyn zaczął wyobrażać ich sobie jak całują się w laboratorium.

_O nie, nie nie nie nie nie nie nie._

Barry dotknął jego ramię w czuły sposób.

_O nie… nie nie nie._

Nigdy, nawet za million lat Julian Albert nie pomyślałby, że pewnego dnia będzie siedział przytulony do Barry’ego Allena na kanapie oraz że będzie rozmawiał z jego rodziną.

Barry wplótł swoje palce we włosy Juliana i blondyn próbował sobie wmówić, że jest to przyjemne tylko dlatego, że była prawie jedenasta, on był zmęczony, a takie coś zawsze byłoby miłym odczuciem, nieważne kto by to robił.

Julian bardzo starał się przekonać samego siebie, że nienawidził Barry’ego, lecz było to dla niego coraz trudniejsze. _Gdzie_ podziała się cała jego niechęć do tego mężczyzny?

Barry pochylił się i pocałował go w czoło.

_Cholera, cholera, cholera, cholera._

 

* * *

 

 Czas by wrócić do domu w końcu nadszedł i Julian nie mógł doczekać się, aż przytuli Jetta, włączy jakiś film i nie będzie musiał użerać się z Barry’m Allenem, aż do poniedziałku. Oczywiście próbował zwalić swoje uczucia na to, że jest zmęczony, bo nie było możliwości by podobał mu się Barry Allen.

W drodze do domu zaczął wymieniać w głowie wszystkie powody dlaczego nie lubi tego chłopaka. Nie ufał mu. Był bardzo irytujący. On…

Julian zatrzymał się pod drzwiami, szukając kluczy po kieszeniach.

Barry odchrząknął.

— Dzięki za pomoc, Julian. Wiem, że nie tak chciałeś spędzić ten wieczór.

— Mam nadzieję, że powiesz im, że zerwaliśmy — odparł Julian mając nadzieję, że jego głos brzmiał bezinteresownie.

— Powiem — obiecał Barry. Wnętrzności Juliana skręciły się słysząc te słowa. Może kolacja nie była taka wspaniała — Wiesz co, nie jesteś takim złym chłopakiem.

Julian zaśmiał się. Cholera… Wino uderzyło mu na pewno do głowy. Tylko nie Barry Allen i jego słodka twarz.

— To samo dotyczy ciebie, Allen. Każda umawiająca się z tobą dziewczyna byłaby szczęściarą — powiedział, po czym w końcu otworzył drzwi. Usłyszał jak Barry mruczy ciche „No jasne” po czym milknie. Julian odwrócił się w jego stronę. — Dzięki za podrzucenie do domu.

— Nie ma za co.

Przez moment obaj stali pogrążeni w ciszy.

— Hej, Julian?

— Co?

Barry przybliżył się do niego. Julian nie wiedział co się działo. W jednej chwili spoglądał na bruneta, a w następnej dłonie Barry’ego znalazły się na jego twarzy… i _do cholery, dlaczego zaczęli się całować?_

Jego usta były tak miękkie jak Julian przypuszczał, że będą. Czuł się tak dobrze. Nie chciał by to się kończyło, lecz po paru chwilach oderwali się od siebie z lekkim ociąganiem.

Barry spoglądał na niego, a Julian nie mógł rozpoznać wyrazu jaki widniał na jego twarzy. Nie wiedział czy to co widział było dobre czy złe. Kiedy brunet przemówił, jego głos był ledwo głośniejszy od szeptu.

— Wybacz, musiałem to zrobić.

— W porządku — odpowiedział po chwili Julian słabym głosem.

Barry w końcu go puścił, lecz nadal się nie odsunął tylko przyglądał się drugiemu mężczyźnie. Stali tak blisko i po chwili zaczęło robić się krępująco, zwłaszcza, przez _to co_ się stało i najwyraźniej żaden z nich nie chciał poruszyć tego tematu.

Serce Juliana szalało w jego piersi.

— W porządku. Do zobaczenia w poniedziałek.

— Tak, na razie.

Julian wszedł do domu, Jett od razu do niego podbiegł plącząc mu się pod nogami. Blondyn usiadł na podłodze i przytulił swojego psa czekając, aż jego serce się uspokoi. Miał tyle pytań w głowie i nie był pewien czy chciałby poznać na nie odpowiedzi.

_Cholerny Barry Allen._

* * *

 

 Nie zamierzali o tym rozmawiać. Barry wszedł do laboratorium w poniedziałek lecz spojrzał się na Juliana inaczej, niż dotychczas. Jakby nie był pewien, czy zacząć nim rozmowę. Julian chciał coś powiedzieć, lecz jedyne co mu przychodziło do głowy to „ _Dlaczego pocałowałeś mnie i nic nie wyjaśniłeś?”_

Lecz przez upór obu mężczyzn nic nie zostało powiedziane i nadal ciągnęli tą grę.

Mimo, że posunęli się o jeden krok dalej, teraz przez swoje zachowanie cofnęli się i znów byli tylko Julianem i Barrym, dwiema osobami, które pracowały razem i nie znosiły się.

Jednak... Julian nie mógł nic poradzić na to, że rzucał Barry’emu spojrzenia od czasu do czasu. Barry gdy je zauważał uśmiechał się tylko, a Julian próbował przekonać siebie, że wcale nie uważał, że brunetowi ten uśmiech pasuje.

To było tylko głupie _zauroczenie_ , które pewnie niedługo mu przejdzie.

Nie przeszło.

Pieprzyć to. Pewnie kiedyś przez to eksploduje i niestety to “kiedyś” było dziś.

Barry wyglądał na zaskoczonego, gdy Julian kazał mu usiąść.

— Jesteś największym wrzodem na tyłku, Allen. Nie cierpię cię.

Barry podniósł brew.

— To wszystko co chciałeś powiedzieć? Mam lepsze rzeczy do roboty niż…

— Dlaczego mnie pocałowałeś?

Rumieniec pojawił się na twarzy Barry’ego w ciągu sekundy. Na jego zaczerwienionej twarzy widniał strach. Zaczął pocierać swoje dłonie ze zdenerwowania, lecz nadal milczał.

— Muszę powtórzyć pytanie, Allen?

— Lubię cię, okej? To wszystko! — krzyknął Barry.

Julian wpatrywał się w niego z zakłopotaniem.

— Wiem, że to głupie, bo nie możesz mnie znieść. Ale tak. Lubię cię. Powiedziałem to w końcu. Mogę teraz iść?

— Lubisz mnie?

— Nie każ mi tego powtarzać, Albert.

Blondyn milczał przez parę sekund analizując słowa drugiego mężczyzny. Mimo wszystko sądził, że to on powie je pierwszy.

— Dlaczego się uśmiechasz? Możesz choć raz nie kpić…

Julian podszedł do Barry’ego i pocałował go. Bez pośpiechu, powolnie i wiedział, że zaskoczył tym drugiego mężczyznę, bo zajęło mu chwilę nim zareagował. Barry rozpłynął się nad pocałunkiem po czym objął kark Juliana przyciągając go do siebie jeszcze bardziej.

Barry wyszczerzył się kiedy w końcu odsunęli się od siebie.

— Wow — westchnął brunet.

— Ta…

— Czy to znaczy, że ty też…?

— To zaskakujące, ale ty również potrafisz być bardzo czarujący.

Barry roześmiał się na te słowa.

— Nie spodziewałem się tego… nawet za tysiąc lat.

— Ja również, ale jest jak jest — Julian przyjrzał się Barry’emu. Wielki uśmiech zdobił jego twarz i zaczął się obawiać, że niedługo ten uśmiech może z niej zniknąć — Więc… chciałbym coś zaproponować.

\- Co?

— Nowy początek. Jeśli zaczniemy się umawiać… Przypuszczam, że _chcesz…_

 _—_ Oczywiście, że chcę.

— W takim razie chcę zacząć ci ufać — odparł całkowicie szczerze — Chcę byś ty mi również zaufał. Zdobądźmy nawzajem nasze zaufanie.

Barry sięgnął i ostrożnie ścisnął dłoń Juliana.

— Zróbmy to. Mam na myśli… Nie chcę się chwalić, ale twój pies już mnie polubił. Od tej pory powinno być łatwo.

Julian zaśmiał się. Był to łagodny śmiech i Barry był zaskoczony gdy go usłyszał. Brunet po chwili wstał oplatając swoje ramię wokół Juliana.

— Mojego psa można łatwo wykiwać — stwierdził blondyn — Nadal cię nienawidzę — powiedział, lecz w jego głosie nie było słychać nienawiści.

— Ja ciebie też nienawidzę — odpowiedział Barry przytulając się do Juliana jeszcze bardziej.

Barry zamknął za nimi drzwi , gdy w końcu opuścili laboratorium. Ruszyli razem, śmiejąc się i zaczynając od nowa.


End file.
